An Encounter
by LunaStories
Summary: Sanji has always worshipped the all girl pop group by the name of The Pirates, so when they have an audition for a fourth member, Sanji decides to disguise himself as a girl and attend the audition to get a glimpse of his favorite singer: Laura. But this group is not what it seems to be and hides many secrets... Warnings: Zoro/Sanji, Humor, Language, Sanji/other people
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's the prologue for my last idea (So far). I hope you guys will like it! Oh and by the way, I based this on a Korean Drama called "You're Beautiful". But I only wanted to use like, one scene from the drama in here and the rest is just made up :D The plot will kind of follow it though. If you guys haven't watched this drama you totally should. It's AWESOME. Also, the kind-of-poem mentioned below is from Nigahiga which is a youtube star. My plot will follow this poem :D And it's totally true, Korean Drama plots are ALL like this xD He's very funny so you guys could check him out if you want :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, You're Beautiful, or Nigahiga's poem.**

**Warnings: Humor, Zoro/Sanji, Sanji/other people, Drama, Language**

xxxxxx

Rules all Korean Dramas follow:

_First they're in love,_

_and then they're sad,_

_love comes back, _

_and then they're mad,_

_and then somebody dies._

xxxxxx

Sanji awkwardly picked at the frills on his dress as he sat in the waiting room of a rather large building with a whole group of nervous women. Usually, in the presence of so many beautiful women, he would go all Prince Charming on them; but right now, all he wanted was to get out of this without getting caught. He adjusted his blonde curled wig and sighed, the things he would do to see his favorite idol surprised even himself. He had even made up a fake name, Sarah, for this occasion. One may be curious as to why he is dressed like that, well, it all started when he saw that announcement…

xxxxxx

Sanji sat on his sofa and sipped his coffee as he watched T.V.; nothing interesting was on and he was beyond bored. He sighed as he dazed off listlessly until he heard the broadcaster say a familiar name and perked up.

"The all-girls pop group, The Pirates, who have recently risen in popularity announce that they are auditioning for a fourth member. Auditions are at the central building, Straw Hat Entertainment Business, and all are welcome to try out." said the announcer with that perfected monotone of theirs.

Sanji sighed again as he let himself daze off. His all-time favorite singer was in that group and sometimes he even wished he was a girl so that he could join their group just to get near her. Laura was her name, and what a beautiful name it was! Though he had never seen her in person, he worshipped her like a goddess. It was only fitting that she was the leader of the group.

_But alas, I shall never get the opportunity to see her. After all, their rise in popularity has only made it that much harder to catch even a glimpse of them…_ Sanji silently sipped his coffee and almost spit it out when he heard what the announcer say next.

"Laura and the rest of The Pirates will be there personally to choose the lucky person who will join them. That is all for today's broadcast and now we go to the weather report…"

Sanji tuned out the rest as he sat there silently thinking about the idea that had popped into his head. He had no plans to join the pirates, after all, he _is_ a guy, but if he could just see Laura and the rest in person at least once then his life would be complete.

_Is it worth it? To see Laura…is it worth it…? _Sanji contemplated this idea for a few more moments before deciding that it was most definitely worth it. He took out his phone and proceeded to call the one person he knew who was an expert at cross-dressing: Bon Clay.

"Hello? Bon? Errr….yes, yes, I know I never call you, now stop those abnormal squeals of joy. Anyways, about that favor you owe me…"

xxxxxx

Thus, here he was, after the audition, waiting to see who passed. Though he had no interest in the results, he wanted to see Laura one more time before he left.

He sat up straighter when the door opened, revealing Laura in all her wonderful glory.

_Oh, my wonderful queen!_ He silently worshipped Laura since he didn't want to scare off everyone.

Laura cleared her throat before grinning a wide grin and saying "So, it has been decided who our new friend will be!"

Every women in the room leaned closer, waiting and hoping that they would get chosen.

"We have decided that…Sarah will be joining us!" exclaimed Laura, grinning and walking up to Sanji before pulling him into a tight hug.

Sanji immediately melted into a blubbering puddle in her arms but on the inside all he could think was: How the fuck did I get into this mess?

TBC

**A/N: Yay, I finished one chapter! :) Well, please review and I'll make more :D I just made two chapters within an hour to compensate for not writing in a while :3 I'm sorry, but I was busy for a while but I'm back! So more stories for you readers! xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I just finished writing my first angst story and quite frankly, don't read it D: It's scary T_T I felt guilty the whole time I wrote it :( And that's exactly why I don't do angst… On a more happier note :D Here's the next chapter! xD Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no awesome One Piece :)**

**Warnings: Language**

xxxxxx

"Ummm…excuse me…" started Sanji as he fidgeted in his seat.

"What is it?" asked Laura as she nonchalantly played with her long raven black hair.

"Well, my beautiful goddess, may I ask why I'm tied up in a limousine?" Sanji fidgeted some more to get comfortable in his seat. As much as he could while tied up, that is.

"Because it's so much more fun that way!" exclaimed Laura as she giggled and proceeded to prod and poke Sanji for the heck of it.

_Ahhh…my beautiful Laura, her reasoning is so wonderful!_ Thought Sanji silently with minimal hearts in his eyes as he tried to contain his waterfall of love from overflowing.

Yes, Sanji was indeed tied up in a very long expensive looking limousine. After the audition, his goddess Laura had led him to the limo (In which he willingly followed like a kid led by candy) and once inside, grabbed a rope she prepared from her bodyguard's hands and tied him up.

His perverted mind thought he was going to get some action and that she wanted to do SM but alas, he did not have the luck.

They sat in silence (Though Sanji wanted to lavish Laura with compliments but she had promised him that he could cook for her if he stayed quiet; and he very much wanted her to taste his cooking and fall in love with him.) throughout the whole ride until they reached a mansion looking structure.

She asked the driver to stop and they both got out of the car, with her dragging Sanji behind them.

The driver unlocked the door and bowed before walking back to the car to do his own thing. Laura smiled as she happily dragged Sanji through the corridors and into what looked like a living room. Though with the newest LCD flat screen T.V., two leather couches, shelves with what seemed to be all the movies ever invented in it, crystal chandeliers and tables, and velvet carpet; well, it seemed more like some sort of five star hotel room to Sanji. She dumped Sanji on one of the couches in a sitting position as he gaped at all the very expensive looking furniture.

There was a crystal table in front of him and he stared at the sparkly ness in awe.

"I'll go get the rest of the group; stay here and don't go anywhere or else you'll get lost!" she ordered and walked off.

Usually Sanji would scream Mellorine and stuff like that but he was too preoccupied thinking about how much it would cost him if he messed up even one of these pieces of furniture.

And that's why when Laura led her two other band mates into the room; Sanji was in the exact same position that he had been, frozen stiff and unable to move for fear of scratching something.

Laura cleared her throat to gain his attention and all three girls walked up to him, with the table separating them from Sanji.

Sanji snapped out of his daze and set eyes…on the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

On the left of Laura stood Ariel; with her fiery temper and humorous antics, she was second most popular of the three. She usually dressed in red attention grabbing skirts to make her short black hair and black eyes stand out. She was the guitarist of the group and this could be seen from the calluses on her fingertips that stood out from her otherwise smooth and pale skin. She was tall and when she caught Sanji staring at her, smirked and stuck her tongue out.

On the right of Laura stood Zoey; the most quiet of the three and the least popular too. She was the drummer so she was usually in the back out of view. She is always scowling and doesn't seem to have a funny bone in her at all. Still, a woman is a woman, and they are all to be treated equally in Sanji's point of view. Even if said woman was not as slim as the other two and had pretty defining muscles in her arms from all the drumming. She was known to be the only band mate to not wear skirts or dresses and instead opted to wear shirts and jeans.

Her bronze-like skin, dark eyes, and spiky long black hair made her seem almost demonic and when Sanji chastised himself for thinking of a woman like that, Zoey caught his eye. She crossed her arms and he felt a chill go up his spine as the glare directed on him seemed to burn into his soul and he decided that, woman or not, Zoey was definitely demonic. Her height didn't really help since she was really tall and towered over the rest of the girls by a few inches but still enough to seem intimidating.

In the center was of course the most popular and also the leader of the group, Laura. She was loved by all for her cute peppy nature and adorable pink and black skirts. She could lighten anyone's dark day and seemed to always be smiling and laughing. She was, of course, the singer and her cute voice would make anyone fall heads over heels for her.

With these three combined, The Pirates was a very suitable name since they would plunder any other entertainment group and rob the fame for themselves; and now, he was one of them.

_No, what am I thinking! I'm a guy and these are three ladies, one of which I even have a crush on! _Sanji looked up at Laura when he thought this and realized that she had been calling his name while he was thinking.

"Yes, Laura?" He asked sweetly as he tried to keep the fawning to a minimum.

"You never listen when I'm trying to talk!" pouted Laura before repeating what she said before. "So I was saying that you need to sign a contract in order to join us!"

She gestured to the door and in walked a rather nervous looking man with curly hair and an abnormally long nose. He was wearing a suit (Which didn't match him, in Sanji's opinion) and holding a black briefcase.

"This is our manager, his name is Usopp." She said, before facing Usopp. "And Usopp, this is Sarah our new band mate."

They both mumbled their hellos to each other as Usopp pulled out a contract from the briefcase he was holding and set it on the table in front of Sanji.

While Usopp pulled out a pen and handed it to Sanji, all Sanji could think was that he was so very screwed.

But since he was already in over his head, might as well screw himself further.

He signed the places that Usopp pointed to and he couldn't help but think that somehow he had signed a contract with the devil.

After he finished, Usopp took the contract and pen from him and carefully placed them both back in the briefcase.

He smiled and then said "Well, now that that's over with, I heard from Laura that you're a cook? Would you like to cook for us? All of us haven't eaten lunch yet so it would be much appreciated."

Sanji who was wallowing in despair at getting himself involved in this, perked up when cooking was mentioned. His life might be messed up right now but cooking would help calm him down. He nodded excitedly and they lead him through an intricate maze before they reached the kitchen.

Sanji stared in awe at all the beautiful kitchenware that was displayed but looked like it had never been used. They had all the most up to date tools and Sanji practically drooled as he realized that he would have the honor of cooking in this kitchen.

Usopp sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and said "This kitchen has never been used before because none of us can cook."

Sanji almost cried when he heard that; not only was he going to cook in here, he was going to be the first one to ever cook in this wonderful kitchen.

"We'll be in the living room waiting for your food so don't keep us waiting for too long. Oh, and just so you don't get lost, the living room is pretty easy to find. Just go straight from here, turn right, swerve slightly to the left, go straight for about five doors, make a U-turn, turn left, and the door to your right will be the living room." said Usopp as he ushered the three girls out and closed the door behind him.

Sanji failed to hear him, though, since he was too busy looking at all the various equipment they had in here. But even if he had heard, there was no way he would be able to find his way there anyways.

He went to the humongous refrigerator (Which was full of groceries though he didn't understand why they had any since none of them knew how to cook) and took out several things. He decided that he was going to make some simple French dishes and set to work.

Not even five minutes into cooking, a very hungry Laura pushed her way into the kitchen and said "Sarah…are you done yet?"

"No, not yet." chuckled Sanji at her impatience. "Why don't you just sit on one of the chairs and wait for a little while. I'll let you be my taste tester." Sanji smiled when Laura eagerly sat in a chair, waiting for the food.

As promised, when the first dish (Which was some sort of broth) was done, Sanji used a spoon to scoop a little and blew on it. When he was sure that the broth wouldn't burn Laura, he turned around to find her already standing right next to him looking expectantly at the spoon.

She leaned in eagerly and Sanji swallowed at the sudden lack of space between them.

"N-now hold on there. Just, step away a bit or else I can't give you the soup." stammered Sanji as he used a hand to push Laura gently away…only to find that his hand had landed on her breast.

They both stared down at the hand as every motion stopped; Sanji blushed as he tried to control his nosebleed but ended up grabbing her breast even harder and pulled down when he felt faint and needed something to hold him up.

What resulted was something he didn't expect. One of Laura's boobs dropped onto the floor and again, they both stared down at it until Laura looked up and rubbing her neck sheepishly said "Oops?"

"Oops is damn right, you idiot." came a gruff voice from behind Sanji and all he could get out was "What the f-" before something hit him on the head hard and he let himself slip into the darkness.

TBC

**A/N: So if you guys didn't know, I'm on a writing marathon because I will be gone for a week and stuff :D I'm tired of telling you people stuff…=.= I write everything down on my profile so if you guys want to know anything, go there. Please check my profile if you ever reviewed any of my stories because I want to make a series of drabbles/one shots dedicated to you guys.**

**You know, if I had half as much people as I have subbing and faving my stories to review, well, I'd be damn spoiled O.O Cus most of my reviews are from the same people reviewing each chapter (and I sincerely love you guys for that). So please spoil me? *Points to people that subscribe and favorite but never review***

***Cough* Sub and runners and fave and runners will be cursed for ten generations *Cough***


End file.
